


For the stars to come back

by Monaca



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monaca/pseuds/Monaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this tfa kinkmeme prompt about a time-traveler Hux:<br/>"Inspired by the film About Time: Hux can travel back in time (as in redo a certain period of his own timeline) and uses his power extensively to be promoted General and be in charge of the Starkiller project. Then Kylo comes in, and no matter what Hux does they never become friends or even allies, like a fixed point in time. Hux gives up and continues to travel back in his timeline to make sure the Resistance is crushed. Post-TFA, he meets another fixed point: Starkiller is always destroyed and Snoke always decides to execute him as a punishment.<br/>Hux repeats his own timeline hundreds of times only to realize one thing: if he wants to live, Kylo Ren must go back to the light side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Present

 

_So that, whatever the rules we might be supposed to obey,_

_Our love must extend beyond time because time is itself in_

_arrears_

_So this double vision must pass and past and future unite_

_And where we were told to kowtow we can snap our fingers_

_and laugh_

_-Déjà Vu, Louis Macneice_

 

[Cycle 625]

It was a relatively quiet day aboard the Finalizer. The engineers and high-ranked officers of the First Order were overseeing the construction of the Starkiller base and the view of the planet from the main bridge was breath-taking. Kylo Ren, standing apart from the group and their chattering, was contemplating the soon to be gone sun and picturing the soon to be gone lives of the resistant planets - including the one Ben had grown up on. But Ben was long dead now and Kylo Ren needed to rejoice in what his master and he would soon accomplish, the glory they would restore. The Supreme Leader, the knights of Ren, and...

He could not sense Hux’s presence, which was unusual: the general never missed an occasion to bask in the compliments of his elder peers and spent every minute of his free time watching the advancements made on Starkiller, a proud gleam in his eyes. His absence had been noted by some, and the ever faithful Mitaka had explained that Hux was "busy with projects, sir" and "not to be disturbed". Some thought that Hux's momentary absence was an opportunity, a chance for them to shine and gain a little more control over the operations. Their selfish considerations came in waves to Kylo and made him sick. He had no time for liars and weak men fighting over scraps and perhaps even Hux was too tired to deal with them and their greed, First Order or not. He left the bridge before any of them tried to start a conversation with him.

Ren went to one of the usually deserted rooms of the Finalizer, a small control unit used in combat operations to supervise smaller canons. He found peace here, though he tried not to think about the similarities between this confined space with two chairs and a console and Ben's gilded memories of a childhood ship. He stopped at the entrance when he saw a figure already there, back to him and hunched over a console. It was _Hux_.

"Ah, Ren. I knew you would be there. Never liked the officers much, did you? I guess that never changes." He turned and smiled at him, a first for Kylo.

For Hux, it was the hundredth smile.

 

[Cycle 32]

“Tell me, Ren. Do you hate me?”

Kylo turned towards Hux. They were both watching over the construction of Starkiller, both ordered by the Supreme Leader to make sure everything was working as it should be.

“I never thought you were clever but I hoped I had made my hatred clear enough, General.” Kylo replied, voice deepened by his mask and his contempt for Hux. He hoped he had done a decent job at hiding his confusion.

“But sometimes you must feel something else. I don’t always hate you.” Hux said. He looked wistful – his cold green eyes hadn’t left the planet, but his mind seemed far away.

This took Kylo by surprise, but then again Hux often avoided the most obvious route when it came to conversations, as if he could see Kylo’s replies from miles away. This always angered him.

“I don’t care what you think of me. You would do well to focus on your troopers, lest another one malfunctions and fails us.”

Hux smiled at this, a familiar sneer on his face.

“It won’t happen again. You would do well to focus on your own task, Lord Ren. And perhaps train? I’ve heard the lightsaber was used as a sword in the old days, not a hammer to destroy expensive equipment.”

He stopped smiling when Ren started strangling him with one hand, but the fear was not there, and Kylo took it like a failure.

 

[Cycle 581]

“Hum. Hello. Who are you? Are you here to see Master Luke?” Ben asked, wary of the stranger that was too well-dressed to be from the region, and too young to be a friend of his uncle or a politician from the Republic. Ben guessed the thin, ginger-haired man must have been his age, though his annoyed frown and the bags under his eyes aged him.

“I am here to understand.” The man –boy- replied. Ben thought there was something lacking about him. Or was it something more? Something he should not have, a weight on his shoulders. He wasn’t good enough yet to read people with the Force, and suddenly he wished he was. The boy scared him.

“I’m sorry? Understand what?” Ben said, growing more and more confused.

“Why I can’t figure it out. I’m Brendol, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

At least Ben knew how to reply to the last part.

“Well, nice to meet you. I’m Ben. Ben Solo.”

The boy smiled at him, a sad, knowing look in his eyes.

“Yes. That’s who you are, aren’t you? Ben Solo.”

 

[Cycle 6]

“Kill him.”

There was no hesitation in Ren’s eyes, but no pleasure either. He looked at what was left of General Hux and raised his hand, lifting the battered body off the floor. Before he died, Kylo was certain he heard him whisper “how many kriffing times will this happen”, and wondered why Hux had been worried about his future replacement.

 

[Cycle 1]

This was not the first time he had “traveled”, but the first time he had witnessed the destruction of his most beloved project. Hux was used to failures – and correcting them so they never happened. Yet this defeat rocked him to the core, and he vowed silently that it wouldn’t happen a second time. It could _not_ happen a second time. Surely all there was to do was take care of the scavenger girl, this mysterious and annoying force-user, put more guards around her cell so she would not escape. He would know where the resistance would strike before they even knew they had to strike. He would crush them all if he had to. _He had to_.

He considered travelling right there and then, after the Supreme Leader had ordered him to save Ren and bring him back. But he was curious about Leader Snoke’s intentions, and Ren’s demise. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to gather more data before jumping back to the appropriate time and correct this whole mess. Yes, he would save Ren, and then see what the Leader had to say.

 

A week later, his right arm gone and choked to death by a being he had dedicated his entire life to, he half regretted his decision to see more. He closed his eyes.

Hux traveled, and began the second cycle.

 

[Cycle 19]

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Ex-trooper FN-2187 told Hux, armed with a Resistance blaster. There was strangely little hatred in his eyes, simply determination and such a misplaced sense of bravery it made Hux nauseous. The girl was behind him, unconscious in the torture chair, barely breathing after the vengeful treatment he had inflicted on her. It did not matter. He had suffered too, repeatedly. Their pain was nothing because they were nothing, simply options he had met before and discarded, killed, erased from time. Yet the cards were against him this cycle. Again.

“I already did, you traitor.” He spat.

“My name,” the option said, “is Finn.”

Hux raised his blaster.

It was in this cycle he found out that the man who called himself Finn was much faster than him.

 

[Cycle 625]

“What do you want?” Kylo asked, suddenly wary. Hux had seemed fine yesterday, displaying his usual slimy disgusting self. Here he looked like a different man. Weary when he should be watching his pet project with excitement, commanding the latest troops and making speech, drinking with the officers and above all, mocking Kylo every chance he had. Right now, analyzing Hux’s expression behind the safety of his mask, Kylo was reminded of Skywalker. It irritated him to no end, the looks of understanding, sympathy, of pretended wisdom. Men who concealed their weakness with kindness. Their fear with pity. Their hatred, with love.

“Can you keep a secret, Ren?”

Kylo was taken aback for the second time in a minute, but decided to take the question like the insult it probably was:

“Are you accusing me of treachery? A new low.”

Hux sighed.

“No matter what I do or say you always take things the wrong way. It must be the will of the Force that you’re so stupid.”

Kylo had left the bridge to avoid lies and he had not gone to the control unit to get his daily ration of insults. He was not above threats.

“Careful, General. Incidents can happen on a ship so big. It would be terrible if your loyal troops found you had slipped and repeatedly hit your head on the console.”

And then, the most unexpected reply, almost automatic, as if Hux had heard all this before and was simply rehearsing a play:

“Is that what happened to the men who attacked you? Did Ben Solo make them "slip"?”

Kylo froze. Suddenly, he could not breathe. Images, fragments of nightmares and memories flashed before him. Guilt and shame shackled his thoughts, but above all he felt like he had never felt before a pure hatred for Hux – Hux, the last man who should know about his past, about Ben Solo’s failures. He raised his hand and lifted the man, barely able to control his power and avoid choking him to death before he could beg for mercy. Yet the other did not react, though he must have been in pain, he _had to be_ :

“Y-you can’t - solve your problems by killing everyone, Ren.” Hux wheezed.

“You know NOTHING of my problems!”

“I do. I’ve seen them.”

Kylo released him in shock when he sensed the truth in Hux. Was the general skilled with the Force? And as if Hux could indeed read his mind, he replied:

“No, I’m not force-sensitive. I couldn’t even move a feather if I tried. But I know what you think because you told me before, in other lives. That, you idiot, is the secret you must keep.”

 

[Cycle 302]

Hux decided to start this particular cycle in bed. He had traveled to the best week of his life: a holiday spent alone in his parents’ third house when he was twenty-two, without servants or droids, without anyone but himself and plans for the future. Perhaps here of all places he would find a solution. Begging the Supreme Leader had been useless, befriending Ren had been foolish, and attempting to kill them both had resulted in such an amount of pain and blood he had only tried it three times, a hundred cycles ago. He feared that all this meant that this particular death was to be his true death, the last fixed point he would ever encounter. Kylo’s hatred was also fixed, he was sure of it. A hatred that led to the death of Starkiller, and his own. The master of the knights of Ren was as unmanageable as he was predictable. What was to be done with him?

 

 

He found the solution only a hundred cycles later.

 

[Cycle 625]

Hux explained. He explained for what felt like hours. He told Kylo how many times he had travelled here and how many times he had nearly died at the hands of their beloved and wise leader, and how many times he had witnessed the destruction of a weapon that was not even half-built yet. He told Kylo that he lived in cycles until everything he did was perfect, until he himself was perfect, though fixed points could never be changed, and failures could never be forgotten. He told, and told, until he paused to drink some water he had brought “-for the occasion. I knew you were going to strangle me.”.

Hux was insane.

And Kylo was listening to him.

 

 

_“Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?” His old master had said once. Ben had laughed at that._

 

 

[Cycle 625]

“The truth is,” Hux continued, “I can’t change you. I can’t make you go back to the light. In all your lives I’ve been nothing but a fixed point in time, a black hole driving you deeper into the dark. You, Ben Solo, have to do it yourself.”

Kylo removed his helmet. He has to show Hux that Ben was dead. That beneath the mask there was nothing to find that should –could- be redeemed.

“There’s nothing to be fixed.” He said, but it sounded like a plea.

“No. Not without my help.” Hux stepped closer, and Kylo did not step back, though he wanted to flee so badly. He was torn apart.

“Take my hands and close your eyes. We’re going on a trip.”

Kylo’s eyes were so very bright as he looked at Hux and the possibilities offered. He grasped  Hux’s hands.

“Where?”

“Your redemption.”

And for the first time in years, Kylo believed.

 

 

Together, they traveled.

 

 

[The Past]

Kylo Ren was Ben again. Mask-less, dressed in beige and grey, grass stains on his shoes and shorter hair that didn’t quite hide his ears. He was in pain too, but a mild, purely physical one: from the training of his childhood, or perhaps today, as he suddenly remembered, from running through the fields with his friends till they could not breathe. Tears fell from his cheeks as he looked at Hux. They were still holding hands, just as Hux had instructed years after. He too, was so terribly young, wearing a luxurious uniform that was too big for him. Twin suns blazing in the afternoon made his hair look like fire, and Kylo thought it was beautiful, a single patch of orange in a field of green grass and grey flowers. An anomaly in time.

“Do you know where you are?” asked Hux.

He managed to nod, then nodded again, grasping the reality of the situation and memories he thought he had erased. More tears came.

“I used – I run here. I run when I’m happy and training is over. I’m walking with uncle Luke. He tells me stories about my father because my father is too far away to tell them himself. I’m _home_. How - why – I hate you less, here. Now.” He swallowed, and added in a small voice:

“I don’t understand.”

Hux smiled again.

“You don’t hate me because you don’t know me yet.”

 

 


	2. The Past

[Cycle 150]

“I despise everything that you are.” Ren told Hux, after the later had tried to play nice for a change, and commented favourably on his skills during a meeting with high-ranked officers. If scorn before had been met with hatred, praises from Hux seemed to make Ren absolutely furious. Hux closed his eyes just after the other left the meeting room. He had no desire to see the end of this cycle.

 

[Cycle 402]

“Hate me later” Hux murmured, before kissing Kylo Ren a day after meeting him.

Surprisingly, Ren kissed back.

Unsurprisingly, Ren was still the one to kill him.

 

[The past]

They walked for a while, side by side in the field near uncle Luke’s house. Hux explained to him that they were here because at this precise point in time Kylo – Ben – had been here. There weren’t two versions of him running around: it was like going back to an earlier body.

“Like soul travelling. Uncle Luke told me about it.”

“Yes. Well – no. I guess it’s close enough for your little jedi mind.”

Ben took the insult without a comment or even a frown. He knew he –his later self- hated Hux, but here he could not bring himself to even be annoyed. He did not even know why he had hated Hux so much.

An objection still came to mind:

“But you weren’t there.”

Hux stopped walking. Ben thought him very, very small.

“No, I wasn’t.” And that was all Hux said on the matter.

 

[Cycle 374]

“I loved you so badly. I would have died a hundred times to earn your approval.” He told Snoke one cycle, too angry to make any sort of sense, to hide the feelings of betrayal he held in his chest since he had first been disregarded.

The hologram smiled, and Hux saw nothing but lies.

“What are you saying, General?”

“If I have to die, then I will bring you down with me.”

The last thing he heard was Snoke’s laughter and its echoes, a familiar lullaby that he swore to silence forever.

 

[Cycle 624]

This time he was Ben Solo’s shadow. He wondered if he was missing, systems away, from the safety of his bed, or if another Brendol Hux was sleeping quietly there, dreaming of being an emperor.

One was not supposed to travel through another’s memories.

He was young again. Hiding in a field of grass and flowers and fresh earth, waiting.

He had always been good at waiting.

He heard the engines of three speeders, and then saw in the distance the inexplicable crash, a ball of orange fire among the green and grey. A fixed point in time. He thought it beautiful.

The terrified howl of a boy definitely was not.

 

[The Past]

“Welcome home Ben. And who’s that behind you?”

Ben had given a set of his own clothes to Hux, and borrowed a jacket from a neighbour so uncle Luke wouldn’t get too suspicious. Hux looked kind of ridiculous and human and fragile, and Ben could not help but think he needed protection. They had played all day in the fields, forgetting for a time that they were monsters disguised as children. Ben realized he already considered Kylo Ren like a ghost, something from his nightmares rather than his memories.

“He’s just Brendol. I found him.”

Luke laughed and ruffled his hair like he always did when Ben had gotten into trouble, or has he used to call it, “adventures”. Ben – Kylo – had nearly forgotten the sound of it, the genuine happiness radiating from the old man. He ached.

“Well, Just Brendol, why don’t you stay for dinner? It’s nearly ready. If your parents have agreed, of course.”

Ben turned towards Hux. He hoped the other understood his silent plea to stay, but Hux was not looking at him, a polite smile on his face.

“Don’t worry mister Skywalker. My parents said I had all the time in the world.”

 

[Cycle 514]

The thing is, Brendol Hux’s childhood had been happy. It was useless to start a cycle so early. There was nothing that he was willing to change that he had not changed already. His parents, peers, and servants could not possibly be more efficient or loving than what he had shaped them into.

The ceiling of his room was decorated with every planet the Empire had ever civilized. Colonized. Tiny points in the fabric of time and space painted here to demonstrate the glorious history of an age Brendol had never lived but knew by heart. Their soothing fluorescence helped him sleep. Systems all working together. Structure. Peace.

 

_“Order always requires some sacrifice,” his father had told him one day, after taking care of a nearby village which was blocking the construction of the future First Order academy. “It’s like cleaning a room. You can’t keep all the trash inside.”_

 

Hux stared at the ceiling.

“Brendol Hux,” he said aloud, “You are one sick man.”

 

[The Past]

Uncle Luke had announced at dinner that his father was coming back tomorrow to visit. Ben remembered he had been so excited upon learning the news that he had not slept at all, too busy stargazing to see if he could spot the Millenium Falcon approaching. Now he also remembered the day after that, and wished the suns would never rise.

Hux was there in the dark with him, holding a delicate TIE-fighter replica he had found on Ben’s shelf. Ben watched him turn the toy in his hands. Abruptly, Hux snapped its right wing.

“Hux, what-“

“You know what happens tomorrow.”

Ben, who had started a move to wrench the toy from Hux’s further tortures, stepped back with a frown.

“This was a gift, you know. And anything could happen tomorrow.”

Hux shook his head, a grin too sharp and bitter for such a young face. He moved closer.

“Will you ever stop running from this? Tomorrow-“

“Hux.”

“Tomorrow is the worst day of your life-“ Hux said cruelly, moving closer still.

“Shut up.”

“Because you will kill three men by pushing over their speeders. Three men who told you they could sell Prince Organa Solo at a good price beyond the Outer Rims, and who knew you were too weak to fight back. Chasing you in the fields you loved so much-”

“SHUT UP!”

“And tomorrow is the night where you bury their bodies and pretend it never happened, that no one tried to steal you away, that no one died because of you-“

“Please-” Ben is not above begging, not for this. “-please stop talking. Brendol-”

Hux grasped Ben’s wrists to prevent him from striking – himself or Hux, he did not know. Ben froze, and then stared at Hux with a terrified, hopeful look in his eyes.

“You. You can fix this! We don’t have to go out tomorrow. I can tell uncle Luke I’m sick. I-“

“You’re thinking like a child.” And then more gently “Don’t you think I would have told you that if we could? These men will die.”

Ben’s face was now a mess of tears and barely concealed hatred. This was so familiar to Hux it was nearly comforting - but there were also small, shaking hands clinging to him, and he found he could not quite breathe.

“Then why are we here?” whispered Ben, his voice raw with pain. “Why are we here if you can’t fix anything?”

“We are here,” Hux replied, and now they were clinging to each other, “to change the consequences.”

 

 

[Cycle 98]

Finn and Hux, after yet another ridiculous chain of events, had found themselves stuck in an elevator on the Starkiller base. Finn’s blaster was pointed at him, and they were both shaking from the cold. The red emergency lights were too bright for one’s comfort – Hux would have to fix that, the next time around.

“General Organa told me a story, you know. About the Hosnian system.”

Hux did not care enough to answer.

“She said that when you killed trillions of lives she could only hear a little girl’s voice. She was skilled with the Force and sent a message, apparently. Not that I get how it works.”

 _That makes two of us_ , thought Hux bitterly.

“She said the girl only thought of one thing. That she wondered why the sky was so red so suddenly. That she prayed for the stars to come back.” His voice was trembling.

Hux remained silent. He wondered how a man raised to obey and kill could have failed his training so badly, could look at him with such a mix of disgust and pity, could feel so much when he himself felt so little. Finn said:

“Do you even understand what you did?”

 

[The past]

“Ben! You’re safe. It’s ok.” His father was saying, hugging him tight. Brendol saw that they were both crying, father and son grieving an innocence lost too soon, both afraid of the future ahead of them. Skywalker, on the other hand, was focused on the corpses of the three kidnappers, seemingly lost in thought, and then looked up to meet Hux’s eyes, Hux, who had alerted him of the incident as soon as he had seen the crash. The boy – the general – looked away. He did not know if Skywalker, somehow, could sense something was missing, that something had changed for the better. A part of him hoped he did. What was the point of doing all this, if no one knew he had done it? He suddenly heard Ben’s cries: “I didn’t mean to” and “I’m sorry” and most importantly perhaps “I was scared”, and got his answer.

 

 

[Cycle 623]

He had decided to spend this cycle much like the first one. He enjoyed every meal, every sleep, every petty fight with Ren. He praised Phasma for her leadership, commended Mitaka on his professionalism. He breathed the cold, metallic air of the Finalizer, admired the architecture of the ship not for its efficacy but for its beauty, for the lives it held within its perfect symmetries, its walls of titanium and durasteel. He saw planets from the bridge that he never had considered before, stars that had never shined to him. Mentally he drew patterns between them, hexagons upon hexagons united under one force. It felt like death.

As they readied themselves to destroy the Hosnian system and the Republic he considered the lives he held in the palm of his hand. He blinked, and they were dead. He blinked again, and they were alive.

 

Some times after, when Snoke had given his order, he asked Ren to show him Ben Solo.

“I want a confession. You can show me the past, and I will take it with me. You will purge yourself of his memories and doubts.”

Ren did not understand.

“Did the Supreme Leader ask this of you? Is this part of my training?”

Hux smiled.

“Oh Ren. It’s nothing but the last wish of a dying man.”

After they had bonded and the pain had receded enough from Hux’s mind, Kylo Ren thanked him. His eyes were cold.

Hux was really tired of getting strangled.

 

 

[Cycle 624]

Hux saw himself flicker, disappear and reappear like a malfunctioning light, like a system that here still existed but would shatter soon enough under the weight of the First Order. He knew he could not go on much longer, living in a boy’s memories to catch a dying light. He understood suddenly that he could not do it alone, that for Ben Solo to live, Kylo Ren had to die.

He closed his eyes for the last time.

 

 

[The Past]

He had shut himself in Ben’s room. He could feel himself disappear again – he did not even know if he existed at all now, except as a ghost. He heard a knock on the door.

“Hux? Are you there?”

Silence.

“Ah. Not for long, I’m afraid.”

More desperate knockings came, the sound of a button being pressed repeatedly in a desperate attempt to override the commands. But Hux had made sure the door would stay shut long enough.

“What do you mean? You idiot, what did you do?”

“I have to go now.” There was a weight on his chest.

“Hux! Stay. You can stay with me. I don’t hate you anymore. I don’t want you to go.” Ben pleaded from the other side. Hux looked at his hands, and saw the plush, red carpet through them. It almost looked like-

“Hux! Let me in!”

He blinked back tears. His heart burnt with guilt and shame and envy, with the desire to open the door one last time and see – hope, perhaps, or simply Ben’s face. Some sort of redemption.

He thought of Finn’s story. He said:

“I can’t.”

When Ben finally managed to open the door, he found the room empty.


	3. The Future

[The Present]

The planet Senator Organa-Solo landed on had been renamed Bastion Novante by those still faithful to the Empire, but most of its inhabitants now simply called it Novante, officers turned farmers and merchants, living among the remnants of military colonies and wishing for nothing but peace. The sky was seafoam with patches of white clouds there and there, and Ben was reminded of his home, an upside-down copy of his world hidden deep in the Unknown Regions.

He walked for some time, slowed by the high winds which blew constantly and made driving too dangerous among the wind turbines. When he finally reached his destination, his hair was a mess and his entire body covered in white dust. He hoped he didn’t look too scary.

He rang the bell of what must have been a luxurious country house, once. A fading pattern of hexagons was painted on it.

After some time, he knocked. Then knocked again.

The door wrenched open:

“Yes? Hello. I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The man blocking the entry had an old blaster in his hand, clearly suspicious of the newcomer. Ben did his best to wipe his face off the dust with his scarf, then said:

“I’m the newly appointed senator of the Republic, in charge of the Unknown Regions. May I come in?”

The man frowned, then seemed to remember something and made a moue of disgust.

“Ah yes,” he replied, scorn barely concealed, “Ben Organa Solo. That’s who you are, aren’t you? Well. I couldn’t possibly refuse. But I must warn you: there’s no imperial officer in hiding you can torment here. I’m only here on vacation.”

Ben smiled at him.

“That’s not a problem. I never liked the officers much.” he joked, before adding “You aren’t one, are you?”

The other now looked confused. He was staring at Ben like one would with a puzzle, trying to solve it as fast as he could. Or maybe he was wondering if Ben was a complete idiot, and not the bright jedi master he heard too much about.

“I’m just Brendol Hux.”

Again, Ben smiled, but it was sadder this time – the smile of those who have lost something dearest to their heart and can only find it again in the treasure chest of their memories.

“Brendol. It’s so very, very nice to meet you.”

Together, they went into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original prompt: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6448011#cmt6448011  
> Thank you for reading this fic! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and the first time I've written in English, so I was really nervous about posting this. Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
